Blndsundoll4mj
Trisha Kay Paytas (born on ) is an American YouTuber, model, actress, author, and singer/songwriter. She is known for her channels Blndsundoll4mj and Trisha's Life, which are brimming with a variety of content including vlogs, music videos, and beauty tutorials. Background Trisha Paytas was born to Frank Paytas and Lenna Paytas in Riverside, California, and was raised in Byron, Illinois and Pecatonica, Illinois. She has two siblings, Nicholas "Nick" Paytas and Kalli Metz. She moved to Los Angeles, California after graduating from Pecatonica High School in 2006 to pursue a career in the exotic industry. Other Career Ventures Besides regularly producing content to her channels, Trisha has appeared on numerous films and television programs. In 2010, Paytas appeared in an episode of My Strange Addiction as a self-admitted tanning addict. She has also starred in Modern Family, Wanderlust, Sleepless in Silver Lake, and Who Wants to Be a Superhero? In 2011, Paytas appeared on the Ellen DeGeneres Show as a speed reader; the Daily Mail calls her the world's fastest talker, speaking 710 words in 54 seconds (In fact, she only spoke 34 seconds in the Ellen DeGeneres Show clip and it never says how many words she spoke). Later that year she appeared on an episode of The Millionaire Matchmaker but was not accepted. She appeared on the January 18, 2013 episode of Dr. Phil, as someone called a slut due to how she dresses. She has also, as of June 2015, published 6 books. During a vlog released on March 6, 2015, Paytas stated that she was working on eight new books. Her new book entitled "Lust" is set to be released in August 2015, and will be a fictional story about a girl who moves from the midwest to Hollywood and becomes a prostitute. After moving to Los Angeles to pursue acting, she began doing professional lingerie modeling. She attempted to break the world's fastest talker record on Guinness World Records Unleashed, but was unable to break the record. She portrayed "obese" Jessica Simpson in the Eminem video "We Made You" in 2009. The following year in 2010, she appeared in the video for "Playing the Part" by Jamey Johnson, "A Girl's Got To Do What A Girl's Got To Do" by Barbwire, and "Tears Dry on Their Own by Amy Winehouse. Paytas made an appearance in a Guns and Roses' tour video, playing a mobster's girlfriend. Paytas starred in the Les Savy Fav video for their song "Sleepless in Silverlake" and portrayed Marilyn Monroe. In 2012, she made her latest music video appearance by portraying a stripper in the The All-American Rejects' music video for "Beekeeper's Daughter." In August 2017, she appeared in the twentieth series of the U.K. reality show, Celebrity Big Brother. She entered the house on Day 1, she walked from the house on Day 11. Music In November, Paytas announced that her first single was going to be released on December 10, this announcement was followed with a photo of Paytas in a recording studio.5 that same month, Paytas posted a photo on her Instagram revealing that Pete Mills produced her debut single along with several other songs.67 On November 26, Paytas released her first single, a cover of Eartha Kitt's famous single "Santa Baby".8 The cover reached a peak of #87 on the iTunesHoliday music chart.9 On December 6, Paytas began posting a string a photos that showed she had begun production on the music video.10 On December 12, Paytas released the video onto her YouTube channel.11 Paytas has since confirmed her vlogs on her channel "TrishasLife" that she recorded six songs with her producer, Pete Mills. Within its first day, the video gained over 200 thousand views. Personal life Paytas previously worked as a stripper when she was 18, and eventually spiraled into prostitution. As mentioned in a vlog, she has also had a fair number of silver daddies. Trisha has also had a breast augmentation and numerous lip injections, which she had complications of botched lips Paytas' addiction to tanning was documented for one episode in My Strange Addiction. Despite being aware of the high chances of developing skin cancer, she insisted on visiting the tanning salon at least daily, and following up with a spray tan. Paytas stated she began tanning after her mother bought her some tanning salon sessions, when she was 10. As of 2014 Trisha states on her YouTube channel that she primarily uses spray tans and accepts doctors' health warnings about sun beds; she no longer uses sun beds. Trivia * Trisha is a natural brunette, but has dyed her hair a variety of colors, most notably blonde and red. * Trisha's favorite color is pink. * Trisha is an avid fan of film director Quentin Tarantino and his films. * Trisha is also a second degree black belt in Taekwondo and plays the banjo. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views